The present invention relates to a system for managing geographic space and mobile objects thereon.
A high-speed driving support and automobile system is known that receives information from a plurality of automobiles, acquires information concerning accidents or obstructions on the road and maps this information onto a map along with the position of an automobile, and references automobile position information, automobile characteristic information, and driver characteristic information to transmit suitable event information to each automobile.
However, such a system has a problem that as the geographical region being handled expands, the number of automobiles and the number of roads increases, thereby increasing the amount of data being sent and received to a level that surpasses the processing capability of the server. Furthermore, there is known technology of using such a system for predicting a detour route or the like and transmitting this route information to each automobile in order for the automobiles to avoid traffic jams and congestion. However, in a case where there are few possible roads that can be used as detours or the amount of automobiles within the area where a traffic jam is predicted is particularly high, it is difficult to predict the detour route, and even when a detour route is predicted, many cars can gather in this detour route and cause a new traffic jam.